Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-38793 discloses a connector to be mounted on a shield case of a device. A device-side connector that is connectable to the connector is provided inside the shield case. The device-side connector includes a device-side housing holding a plurality of male terminals, and this device-side housing is provided with resin walls surrounding the male terminals. These resin walls have a function of impeding the entrance of fingers to prevent the fingers from touching the male terminals in addition to a function of insulating the male terminals from each other. Thus, the tips of the resin walls are located in front of the tips of the male terminals.
A connection stroke for connecting the connector to the device-side connector can be made smaller by making the resin walls shorter in the above device-side connector. However, a terminal accommodating portion for accommodating female terminals inside then needs to be miniaturized as much as possible and the resin walls to be fit into this terminal accommodating portion need to be miniaturized. However, the terminal accommodating portion is indispensable to accommodate the female terminals in a positioned state and predetermined strength needs to be ensured. Thus, there is a limit to miniaturization. If the terminal accommodating portion is eliminated, the female terminals cannot be positioned, and this may cause a problem in connection to the male terminals.